


The World Turned Upside Down

by logos00



Category: Late Night Host RPF, The Late Show with Stephen Colbert (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logos00/pseuds/logos00
Summary: Jon and Stephen hang out after Jon's appearance on October 9, 2017





	The World Turned Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacemonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemonkey/gifts).



> I just kind of needed to do this today.

“No thanks, I’ll be here awhile yet, Chris,” Stephen called out his office door to the showrunner. “But you go ahead and go. I’ll be be fine.”

“Is this charade still really necessary?” Jon asked a minute later, as he emerged from his hiding place in the closet.

“No,” Stephen replied with a grin. “But it’s fun.”

“Naughty boys.” Jon put a seductive finger to his lips.

“Thanks again for the bit tonight, Jon. And for agreeing to stay.”

“Are you kidding?” Jon settled into the leather couch. “I live for this shit. Come in here whenever I want, vent my spleen, then go back out to the country and ignore it all again.”

“That sounds like quite a luxury.” Stephen sat down next to him. “Ignoring it all.”

“While you have to keep marinating in the bullshit 24/7. Sucker.” Jon laughed and put up his feet.

Stephen put his head in hands. “I wish I didn’t have to. I wish I could just turn away and pretend all this isn’t happening.”

“But it is happening,” Jon said as he put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “And we need you in the game.”

There was a long pause as they stared off into the distance together.

“What are we going to do, Jon?” Stephen’s voice almost broke. “I mean, what are we actually going to do? Telling jokes pushes it away for awhile, but at some point you have to really think about what the fuck is happening in this country, and this could just be the beginning! And even if we do get out of this without a nuclear holocaust, what then? What have we become? What are we going to BE now?”

“I know, buddy.” Jon pulled him into a hug. “I know. And I don’t have any easy answers.”

“It all just feels so bleak.”

“I know.” Another pause. “But you know what to do. It’s all you can do.”

“Keep howling into the darkness?”

“Yeah,” Jon nodded. “But also, you know. This.” He brushed his lips over Stephen’s forehead. “I know it seems trivial right now, but you gotta at least keep living.”

“No, Jon,” Stephen lifted his head to look him in the eyes. “No, it’s not trivial at all. It’s everything.”

Then they fell forward into each other, slowly, gently. Kissing tenderly, touching soothingly, until the urgency built up and they tumbled backwards into the full-fledged passion they’d known for so long. This they could count on. No matter how much else in the world turned upside down, this would always be.

Afterwards, as they lay curled under the same throw Stephen brought over from the old office, Jon pulled him in for one more deep kiss. 

“I can’t decide which I like better,” he said. “Making you laugh… or making you moan.”

“I like making you scream,” Stephen said as he rolled over on top of him.


End file.
